1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data transmission apparatuses, and more particularly, to a data transmission apparatus for sending out in series transmitted data.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a processor such as an electronic computer, a plurality of processing units are coupled through communication by digital signals. A plurality of data processing are performed by a plurality of processing units in a distributed manner. In this case, the result obtained in each of the processing units is sent to a second processing unit different from the plurality of processing units. In this second processing unit, data processing is performed using the plurality of received results of processing. Such an apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette No. 17543/1986.
The time required for processing data in the above described respective processing units differ depending on received data and the contents of processing required of the processing units. In addition, groups of data processed in the respective processing units are not always transmitted in the same order and at the same time intervals. Therefore, a stay of a group of data can be made from variations in processing time in the second processing unit. If a transmission path itself can have a buffer function of decreasing such a stay of the group of data to the utmost, the amount of hardwears of a data processing apparatus can be decreased.